mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vandenhoek
Talk page Would you like to join SW IV? Mli048 (talk) 01:03, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Settler of the New World Questions Hi! I've read your Map Game and I'd be really interested in playing it. However, I'm French Canadian, so colonisation wasn't the same here. Because of this, I have a couple of questions about how the Map Game work. *'Type: '''What are the types? Because the only two things we had here is company with ponopoly on fur, then royal administration focusing on colonization. So if you had a list of possibilities, that would be great. *'Leader: Must the leader be a true historical figure, and does he have to go with the company (here the guy who was in charge of the Company of the One Hundred went to New-France) *'Settlements: '''How does the settlement system work? Also, one of your settlements has a leader, so we put mayors and stuffs in our settlements? Just want it to be clear so I don't accidentally create 1000000 towns in one turn. Sorry if my questions seems like a pain in the ass, but I need to know that stuff if I want to participate, or I could accidently fuck everything. Zamarak500 (talk) 22:24, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Nex batch of questions (and a long thing on French colonial america) Thanks for the answer! What you told me really helped get an idea of what I wanted. But that only brought new questions! Hope it isn't a bother. But first I have a comment to make. *I'm gonna go for a English Colony. I mostly mentioned it because that how my place was colonized, and so this was my way of knowing colonization. Since I'm gonna guess I know more about it then you, I'm gonna advise you to not allow French colonies, for the following reason. *#Unlike in the English colonies, all French colonies in mainland america were run by a single company , not by various groups and charters. The Company of the One Hundred had full monopoly and control over it, so the guy who say "I'm playing Company of the One Hundred" get to own basically everything from Nova-Scotia to Ontario, with part of the Mid-USA in it (Louisiana doesn't become a full fledge part of it until 1670-1680). The French way was to claim as much lands as they could, even if they didn't have the people to colonize it. *#New France under the One Hundred was suppose to colonize. They didn't. So that mean a french company would mainly make trade posts to trade with Amerindians (which, to be fair, could be fun). And they even lied about the cash they made, selling it in England before going to France, where they said they didn't do much. From what I was taught, their profits ranged from 500% to 2000% of what it was supposed to be worth. *#If I assume the events in Europe won't change, then in 1663 Louis XIV will just remove the Company of the One Hundred and make it a royal colony. That mean that the ministry of the Navy in France decide who is Governor and Intendant (Louis XIV didn't thrust leaving the whole colony to only one guy, seeing how the One Hundred screwed him over). *#In France, the nobility actively worked to convince people NOT to go in the colonies, because they would have a lot more freedom there and realize how much it sucked under the nobility in France. And by 1670-1680 the King went full believer on Mercantilism (Colonies are there to provide ressources to the metropole). So he ordered that bringing those ressources was more important than bringing population in the colonies or developping its local industries. This is why by 1763, New France only had 100,000 people in it. (The Thirteen colonies had about 2,000,000 at the time) *#Also, French had a tendency to give part of its American colony to the English when they lost a war instead of giving European territories... or just having to pay an annual payment for their defeat. A good exemple is the Spanish War of Succession in 1701-1714. Nothing happened in the colony during that war, no battle or whatsoever. France still gave Acadia (New-Brunswick and Nova Scotia) to the English in the peace deal. (Fun fact, my ancestors were Acadians who fled the region so the English could not deport them) *So yeah, playing a French colony has its limits, in good part because nobody knew how to run the colony properly (and France believed that America was a worthless region by the late 1600's). Those bad and brutish Frenchs (that are my ancestors) make for better enemies to our glorious and just English colonies, in my opinion. Unless you decide French colonies work like the English colonies, which would make an interesting alternate America. Ok, now the questions. *Just like I mentionned up, are the event in Europe the same as in real life? (English Civil War, France lose its colonies in 1763 after the Seven Years War, French Revolution, etc.) *I found this article about Crown Colonies. Does it apply here? *I'm planning of having a Royal Colony of Presbiterian Scots. Does my purpose have to be "Make a Presbiterian Colony"? *The governor of a Royal Colony is chosen by the King, right? *What is the map representing? I know its a coast somewhere, but I don't know geography enough to name it. Zamarak500 (talk) 00:36, April 14, 2018 (UTC) English Civil War You said that some events may go differently in Europe. But I must know if the English Civil Wars goes the same way, because it will affect us, Fladdland in particular. In 1637, Charles will try to force his new Anglican Bible on the Presbyterians, and in 1639-1640 its the Bishop Wars between Charles and the Covenanters. The Covenanters play a pretty big part in the civil wars, and Flaadland is a colony of Covenanters. Since in OTL some colonies sided with the Parlementaries while others (Virginia, basically) remained loyal, I just want to know for sure. Because if it happen like in OTL, the Commonwealth will pass a law prohibiting trade with the loyalist colonies . Zamarak500 (talk) 03:49, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Flaadland For Roberttown expansion, il put in the black basically what I had in mind. Roberttown is being expanded on the northern shore aslongside the big part of the river). The location of Craigmouth is somewhere in the red circle (I'll let you decide what is best for map making purposes). Currently, expanding on the southern shore is risky because the Sakawes are more present there. Maybe in a decade or two when half of them have died of disease or something, but for now expansion is exclusively north of Leary River. Might ask now, but how is the weater in Flaadland? You mentionned North is basically british colombia, and I'm guessing New Amsterdam is basically New York. So does it mean I'm in the South? I meanly want to know this so I know if plantations are viable or if I should focus on something else (like fur trade, although after my little war with the Sakawes its gonna be hard). Zamarak500 (talk) 17:04, April 14, 2018 (UTC) New Falkirk and Longshank Here, put them on the map. WIth the wave of migration to Flaadland that's gonna happen in the next decades, I feel life I'm gonna have to do it a lot. (Covenanters fled the Commonwealth, and under Charles II and James II they were persecuted, which culminate in The Killing Time from 1680 to 1688. Since many Covenanters went to America during that period, I should grow a lot during the next 5 decades.) Map Hey, how did you do your map for your colony's page? That one . Because I'd like to make one for Flaadland too (maybe not now however, probalby one for in a couple of decades when Faadland actually look like something). Restauration So Charles II become king of England, Scotland and Ireland in 1662. Did they do the Declaration of Breda? Cause that could have a big impact for me if they didn't. (Basically I will have to go independent since half of my colony are traitors that rebelled in 1640). I'm asking because your post only talked about pardons for ''Royalists, not for the rest. And that a big deal for Flaadland, as the elite of Flaadland either helped overthrow the kin's appointed governor or directly fought Charles I in the First Civil War. Heck, we celebrated his death. So if the Flaadlanders are not off the hook, I'm just gonna go search a new colonial overlord instead of having half the population killed or deported. And although that would be really interesting (Swedish Flaadland sound really nice), I also don't want to make something that doesn't make sense. Zamarak500 (talk) 17:53, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Small complain Usually I let things I don't agree with alone, or try to point them out inRP. But there is one thing this turn that make no sense. The population number of the Nauset Bay. They say they have 70,000 of population in 1665. In real life, only two colonies had more than 50,000 in 1700, Virginia and Massachusetts, both at around 58,000 and 55,000 respectively, and behind them was Maryland had 29,000. In 1670, the biggest colony was Virginia with 30,000, which is not even half what Nauset Bay claim to have. Look, I'm okay not following the real population trend, but this is absurd. Zamarak500 (talk) 12:16, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Where are my new territories? I have a hard time figuring where are my new territories. The full maps don't have most of the rivers on the treaty map, and neither do they have all my towns (my three northern towns in particular). So I have a hard time figuring how far those new territories are from the rest of my colony? Are they connected to what I already own? Is there a massive gap in the middle between what I own? Will I have to do what the French did in OTL and "claim" a mass of land even though I have one or two small towns in it? Zamarak500 (talk) 12:15, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I was extremely confused. I didn't realize that Flaadland was the part in red under my partially owned territories. Did you change the proportions, cause on the big map I always had the feeling there was a bigger gap between you and me and that I was really isolated from you all. On a small note, there is a mistake on the map. I don't own anything on thee southern side of the Leary River (you put red under Clarendon). Its still owned by the Sakawe tribe. I was actually planning to have my dispossessed peasants make a move to gain new homes on the southern side, but the new territories you gave me solve that problem. And since now I realized exactly where everything was, of course I would accept more territories than just my "partial control" area. If you,re ok with it, we could move the border line up a bit. PS: Is the Killing Time going to be a thing? Zamarak500 (talk) 20:56, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Grand Duchy of Flaadland Honestly, the way it goes all depend on the events, although so far it is set to fail (or at least its survival will be difficult).The Parliament doesn't recognize it, so there is little help coming that way. The Frenchs paid the Sakawe to attack the Grand Duchy, so it will fight its first war soon. And then there is the lack of real support for it so far. Like I mentionned, a lot of Flaadlanders aren't big fans of the idea, and Charles probably lost the big support of MacRoy and his religious hardliners when he refused to make Covenantism the official religion of the Grand Duchy. His only real support is from the more liberal religious leaders (like Bexley) and his small cabal of English exiles (like Plair). But there is still a lot of hope for it. The war with the Sakawe could give some boost to the Grand Duke's popularity. If the system was adopted in other colonies, it would legitimize the Grand Duchy of Flaadland. And more importantly, there is this expedition of Richard Woodwick the Younger to Scotland. Although the English Parliament has refused it, if Richard Woodwick can get the Scottish Parliament to validate the Grand Duchy, William III will have a hard time disbanding it without starting a riot in Scotland. That last possibility entirely depend on events, however. Whatever the outcome, the Grand Duchy is a step toward independence. It will either be the first taste of true autonomie (which will calm the Flaadlanders for now, but eventually will make them want more), or it will be a failure and one day remembered fondly at "that time when we had rights, just before the English took them from us." Zamarak500 (talk) 21:25, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Act of Union What date is the Act of Union? Is it still May 1707? Because I had planned to have Grand Duke Charles die in 1708, so depending of the timing things could go reaaaaaaaaaaaaally bad in Flaadland. Zamarak500 (talk) 22:29, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Re:New War Alright thanks, I’ve launched an attack on Oran with 500,000 troops so hopefully it’s successful. I’ve also began spreading nationalist propaganda so this should help. But I never had any wars against belka or any of her allies during WW1, only the one with arabia but that was already happening by the time that happened and really had nothing to do with the war. You might be talking about the '''non-canon attack on Iberia I had, which I said was non-canon and never happened, so therefore I was not a co-belligerent in any form, and even though I attacked those 2 Anatolian states they are not Belkan or Arabian puppets, hence why I attacked them, in fact feud supports my attack in the Anatolian states and my expansion of Egyptian influence. Also why was I blocked? I stopped editing it, or was scraw desperate and tried to find some loopholes to block me for 24 hours? Cybermats, created by the Cybermen, they kill by feeding off Brainwaves 15:55, October 6, 2018 (UTC) PM4 Looks like I didn't get anything substantial in the Treaty of Rome, which is a bit disappointing. I believe I contributed more troops than certain other countries... Hdjensofjfnen (talk) 21:10, October 9, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking maybe the Upper Peninsula of Michigan? That would result in some horrible borders though. Hdjensofjfnen (talk) 23:51, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi I am really enjoying reading it, and I am thinking of joining, but I dont want ot mess everythikgn up. I am very new to this forum. Could I RP as enything ( I was thinking of Purtians who missed the reigieme of Oliver Cromwell) Many thanks. Private Message Document? I have already stated this fact with Tullin, but my personal email contains a lot of personal information about myself. Can we just talk here on the Map Game Wiki?